pokemon nouvelle aventure
by ashten williams
Summary: sacha repart a l'aventure ou il y retrouve ondine, la team rocket, pierre,   de nouveau pokemon  que j'ai imaginé et dont je vous décriré avec peut être avec une surprise entre sacha et ondine .
1. Chapter 1

Episode de la saison -1

_**Episode **_

**Les pensé d'une amie**

Nous retrouvons Sacha Iris et Rachid qui dorment a la belle étoile mais Sacha n'arret pas de gesticulé il est entrain de rêvé dans son rêve il y voix une lumière orange très lumineuse et il voit défile des images de Pierre Jacky Flora Max Aurore puis une voix dit « sacha ne m'oublie pas » et sacha se reveille en sursaut se qui reveille pikachu pierre et aurore

(Rachid) qu'y a t-il Sacha

(Sacha) non rien un cauchemar

(Iris) tu sais sa devient comme même bizarre c'est cauchemar que tu fais depuis 1 semaine

(Sacha) mais non aller dormait je vais faire un tour

(Pikachu) pi pika pi

(Sacha) non Pikachu reste ici et continu a dormir

(Pikachu) pika

Sacha part faire un tour vers une clairière ou il s'assie mais il est rejoind par Rachid

(Rachid) Sacha tu es sur que sa va

(Sacha) à par les cauchemard oui sa va

(R) sacha dit moi de quoi il parle tes cauchemar

(S) et bien je vois une lumière orange tres lumineuse et je voix defile toi Pierre Jacky Flora Max Aurore et Iris puis j'entend une voix mais pourquoi tu veux le savoir

(R) peut etre que si tu en parle sa peut t'aider à dormir mais dit moi va voix elle te dit quoi ?

(S) a d'accord et la voix elle dit ne m'oublie pas

(R) Ok mais bon il faut dormir

(S) oui tu as reson vas y j'arrive, Rachid

(R) oui

(S) merci

Rachid part et rejoint Iris et discrètement il fouille dans le sac de sacha se qui reveille Iris

(Iris) rachid que fait tu

(R) je cherche le numero de pierre l'ami de sacha

(Iris) mais sa ne se fait pas.

(R) désolé Iris mais sacha ne va pas bien et je veux l'aidé et je pense que son problème vient d'une personne avec qui il a voyagé qui n'apparait pas mais qui parle dans son cauchemar.

(I) mais pourquoi tu cherche le numéro de pierre rappel toi que sa famille est la championne de l'arène d'argenta

(R) c'est vrai merci Iris bon on ce couche. Bonne nuit.

(Iris) bonne nuit

Sacha reste sur le rocher dans la clairière et ne dort pas de la nuit. Au petit matin Sacha reveille Rachid et Iris. Ils partent en direction de la ville de **** pour le festival du grand concour de cirque pokemon. A leurs arrivé, ils se dirigent vers le centre pokémon. Ils donne leur pokémon à l'infirmière Joèlle, Sacha et Iris vont au parc où et organisé le concours pendans que Rachid va à un visiophone du centre et appel Pierre

(Forest apparait sur l'ecran) Bonjour ici l'arène d'argenta que puis-je pour vous ?

(Rachid) bonjour je m'appel Rachid est-ce que je pourais avoir pierre s'il vous plait

(F) oui bien sur je vais te le chercher attendez

(R) merci

(Pierre apparait sur l'ecran) Rachid comment tu va et Iris et Sacha ?

(R) Iris et moi on va bien mais Sacha c'est pas trop le cas

(P) comment ça ?

(R) depuis une semaine il fait un cauchemar et il ne dort plus

(P) et dit moi c'est quoi ce cauchemar ?

(R) il voit une lumière orange et il voit Jacky Flora, Max Aurore Iris Toi Moi et il entend une voix lui dire de ne pas l'oublier. Alors j'ai pensé que quelqu'un avec qu'il a voyage manque et elle doit posséde quelque chose de orange sur elle.

(P) bien vue la personne sa doit être ondine elle a les cheveux orange et ça faire très longtemps qu'il ne là pas vu.

(R) pierre que doit je faire, je lui fait rappelle son amie ou…

(P qui l'interron) non je vais aller voir ondine et je te rappel demain a midi et surtout ne lui dit rien

(R) ok a demain

Rachid rejoin Sacha et Iris.

Le lendemain pierre sorti de chez lui à l'aurore pour aller voir Ondine.

Vers midi pierre arrive à azuria, ils se dirigent vers l'arène d'Ondine, il y rencontre violette

(Pierre) bonjours charmente demoiselle.

(Violette) bonjours Pierre

(P) je peux voir Ondine s'il te plait

(V les larme aux yeux) Pierre on ta pas prevenu mais ondine est à l'hopital

(P panique) comment sa ?

(V) je t'explique (ils s'assient sur un banc) il y a une semaine après un match plutôt facile face a un jeune elle est tombé dans les pomme mais vu quelle ne se reveille pas on a appellé l'hopital et il nous ont dit quelle est dans un coma profond

(P déjà parti) desole violette je pars, je vais voir Ondine

Il parti en direction de l'hopital, il y retrouve daisy en larme qui le prend dans ces bras.

Il relache de sont etrainte et regarde sur sa gauche où il voit Ondine sur un lit avec un masque de respiration artificiel.

Soudain le docteur sort de la salle

(le Docteur) Bonjours vous etes un amis d'Ondine

(Pierre) Oui monsieur

(Dr) dit moi tu ne t'appel pas sacha par hasar

(P) non désolé je suis Pierre mais Sacha est un ami pourquoi

(Dr) votre amie Ondine l'appel et lui dit de ne pas l'oublier

(P parti voir une jeune et jolie infirmière) oh ! jeune demoiselle dite moi votre prenom commencerais par un A

(l'infirmiere intimidé et terrifier) oui !

(P) tu doit alors t'appeler amour ! (daisi rouge de colère) AIE ! non pas l'oreille

(D) PENSE A MA SŒUR !

(P) oui désolé, docteur se qui est etrange c'est que sacha lui il fait des cauchemar depuis une semaine ou il entend Ondine lui dire de ne pas l'oublier

(Dr) il a pas fait le rapprochement avec Ondine

(P) non mais au fond de lui il ne l'oublira jamais

Pierre va voir ondine pour lui dire la même chose.

Du cote de sacha, il commence un match avec un jeune qu'ils viennent de croise mais sacha tombe dans les pomme Rachid le porte jusqu'au centre

A son reveille sacha cour vers son sac et sort un ameson a l'effigie d'Ondine

Au meme moment Ondine se reveille et pierre est devant elle.

Elle ferme les yeux

(Ondine) Merci !


	2. episode 1 saison 1

_**Saison +1**_

_**La ligue pyramide**_

_**Episode 01**_

_**retrouvaille**_

Sacha sorte de chez lui et va en direction d'azuria avec sa mère,Mr mime, le prof chen et jacky pour le grand carnaval.

Arrive a azuria sacha propose d'aller voir ondine dans l'arene, puis il s'y dirigère.

La mère de sacha voit daisy puis elle vont avec jacky et le prof chen discuter et la mère de sacha lui dit

sacha va cherche ondine on t'attend ici

ok maman j'y vais (puis il y va , il entre dans l'arene de d'ondine et dit d'une voit differente )je lance un defis au champion de cette arene .

(ondine) et je le releve (puis elle se montre)

(toujours ondine) sacha !

(sacha)sa faisais longtemps ondine

(ondine)sacha tu sais tu ma manque

(sacha)toi aussi ondine

(ondine)tu veux le faire ce combat

(sacha)pourquoi pas ? on va un peut s'amuse .

(ondine)alors

(ensemble) que le combat commence !

(sacha)musteboué go

(ondine)leviator go

(sacha)musteboue lance vibraqua

(ondine)leviator hydrocanon

(sacha)bien joué ondine musteboue aqua jet

(ondine)leviator ouragan

(sacha)musteboue sonic boom

(ondine)non leviator tien bon

(sacha)musteboue vibraqua (mais musteboue devient tout lumineux et se transphorme en musteflott puis lui lance vidraqua )

(sacha)ouais bien joue musteflott (leviator ko)

(ondine)leviator reviens , staross go

(sacha)musteflott attaque siphon

(ondine)staross tour rapide staross meteore (musteflott ko) bien joue staross

(sacha)musteflott revient

(pikachu) pika pi

(sacha) ok a toi de joue

(ondine) coucou pikachu

(pikachu) pi pika pi

(ondine) staross utilise tour rapide pour reste dans les air et attaque pikachu

(sacha) pikachu montre lui ton attaque electacle (pikachu et staross se frappe avec une violance qu'il se mettent tout les deux ko)

(ondine) staross !

(sacha) pikachu !

(sacha) bon on arret

(ondine) ok on va se balladé comme ça tu me raconte tes aventure avec flora et aurore

(sacha) aller on y va

sacha et ondine allerent en direction du phare et pendant tous les trajet sacha raconte ces aventure depuis les match extreme a son retour au bourg pallette après avoir quitte Aurore et Iris.

(sacha)voilà ondine tu sais tout et toi dit moi tes aventure a l'arene

(ondine)tu sait sacha il n'y a rien a dire

(sacha)tu es sur ?

(ondine)oui sacha mais dit moi tu a un projet de nouveau depart

(sacha)non pas pour l'instant je pense que je vais reste dans le coin a aider le prof chen et je ferais quelque aller-retour entre ici,chez moi et argenta pour voir pierre

(ondine)et tu iras voir flora et aurore

(sacha)oui pour flora et non pour aurore car aurore c'est elle qui va passe car elle participe au concours de coordination dans la region

(ondine)a d'accord et sacha tu te rappel le jour de notre rencontre

(sacha)oui et sa c'est plutot mal passe et a cause d'un accident on ne c'est pas quitte et on n'a vecu plein d'aventure formidable

(ondine)sacha ça te dire pas de vivre de nouvelle aventure tout les deux ,ensemble cote a cote .

(sacha)je ne sais pas ça me tente mais j'ai aussi envie de reste un peu dans ma ville a me repose et apres pourquoi pas vivre une nouvelle aventure tout les deux

(ondine)sacha on peut vivre une nouvelle aventure au bourg palette ou ici tout les deux

(sacha)la ondine je te suis plus

(au loin une voit de femme qui n'est pas inconnu) il est debille ce garçon ma pauvre tu devrais aller voir ailleurs

(sacha et ondine)c'est qui (ne voit pas car éblouie par le soleil)


	3. episode 2 saison 1

**episode 02**

**avant dernier match**

(jessie) est-ce la victore que j'entend au loin

(james) bien sur c'est l'ami de notre destin

(jessie) flottant dans le vent

(james) vollant dans l'oceant

(miaouss) c'est delirant

(jessie) partout ou nous passons nous semons le chaos

(james) comme dans ma chambre ou dans mon bureau

(jessie) car nous sommes beau et charmant

(james) car comme les roses nous sommes couverts d'épines

(jessie) je suis jessie

(james) et moi james

(miaouss) eh ! et miaouss, nous somme trois

(jessie) quand a se qui passe pouvoir faire face

(james) la team rocket

(ensemble) les terrasse !

(ondine) encore vous on peut pas reste tranquille

(jessie) ma pauvre cherie tu n'a pas vu qu'il est completement aveugle( james et miaouss plier de rire)

(sacha)vous allez nous laisser ,pikachu attaque tonnere

(james et miaouss) on avais prevus le coups (ils sortent des paratonnere)

(ondine) attention team rocket (ondine et sacha se regarde avec un regard complice )

(sacha et ondine) etouraptor leviator attaque rapace d'ouragan

(ondine) a bientôt team rocket

(la team rocket) on s'envole vers d'autre cieux !

(sacha) tu disais quoi avant que la team rocket viennent nous derangé! ( il dit derange avec une voix enervé)

(ondine) non rien d'important (jessie a peut etre resons)

(sacha) on devrais retourne a l'arene

(ondine) tu a resons (le telephone d'ondine sonne) oui allo

(au telephone) ondine depeche toi on t'attends (au telephone c'est daisy)

(ondine) oui j'arrive aller sacha il faut se depeche

arrive a une intersection ondine dit

sacha va rejoindre ta mere puis va a la fete on s'y rejoind

(sacha) ok ondine

sacha fait un peut de chemin tous seul quand il entend

c'est le cri dechirant , un eclair du passé

volant et tournoyant, rapide comme une fusée

a nous la lune ! (sacha prend un air lassé)

et les etoile !

epoustouflant ! deux justiciers rapide comme la lumière

avec nous les mechant ont du soucis a se faire

on a un truc pour vous ,la nouvelle est tombée tout a l'heure

la vraie team rocket est dans le secteur

cassidy

et moi c'est butch

caratroc

avec les bras casse ca va etre vite fait

la seule, la vraie team rocket, c'est nous, pas vous

(sacha) vous avais fini

(butch) oui pourquoi

(sacha) c'est juste pour vous dire que vos collègue jessie james et miaouss sont aussi là et qu'il nos a déjà sorti le baratin

(cassidy) quoi cette pinbeche de jessie est là elle aussi ,butch vient on va leur dire qui sont la vrai team rocket .

(butch) cassidy tu sais ou il sont

(cassidy) ah sais pas faut ,et le morveux ou sont-ils ?

(sacha) ondine et moi on les a envoyer vers d'autre cieux

(cassidy) dans quelle direction

(sacha)en direction du sud d'azuria

(cassidy) ok merci morveux (cassidy et butch parti en courant en direction du sud d'azuria a la recherche de james et jessie et miaouss puis sacha repris son chemin pour rejoindre sa mère le prof chen jacky et les sœur de ondine)


	4. episode 3 saison 1

Cette episode possede très peut d'action si ce n'est aucune

_**episode 03 **_

_**la fête d'azuria**_

sacha ,sa mère ,le prof chen, jacky et les sœur d'ondine se dirigent vers la grande aventure pour les défilée de char.

Cinq char passe devant le groupe et le sixième char on voit ondine dans un piscine de verre avec quelle pokemon ,ondine est degise en poisirenne et elle nage avec les pokemon quand elle voit sacha elle rougit mais elle ne s'arrete pas de nager.

Puis quatorze autre char defille dans la grande avenue.

Le maire d'azuria fait une annonce

bonjours a tous faisont un tonnere d'appludisement a tout les constructeur de char (tout le monde appludie)merci pour eux et maintenant en n'attendant les dix heure du soir pour lance le feu d'artifice je vous invite a dansé et musique (ondine a rejoind le groupe et elle c'est change. (elle porte une magnifique robe bleu suicune avec les cheveux detache)

(ondine) sacha tu vient danse (sacha la regard fixement)

(sacha) oui j'arrive (il rougie)

(jacky) ondine elle est magnifique comme ça

(la mère de sacha) je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi jacky

(prof chen) moi aussi je suis d'accord

tu cote de sacha et ondine sur une valse

(sacha qui rougie) ondine tu c'est sa te vas bien comme sa !

(ondine qui rougie aussi) merci sacha

du cote des adulte

(prof chen )il n'y a pas que les jeune qui doivent samusé , delia une danse

(mère de sacha)avec plaisir sammy

(daisy) alors jacky tu m'envite pas a danse

(violet) mais non c'est moi qui va invite

(lili) encore plus faux car c'est moi qui va invite

(jacky) desole les fille mais moi la danse c'est pas mon truc

(les 3 sœur) jacky on préfére que tu invine une de nous trois que tu sorte cette excuse a dormir debout

jacky) vous êtes sur

(les trois sœur ) oui !

(jacky) daisy tu vient

(daisy ) j'arrive

(les 2 sœur ) houin !

quelque temps apres ondine et sacha sortent de scene .

(sacha) ondine tu veux une boisson

(ondine) oui je veux bien

(sacha) attends là , je vais la chercher

(ondine) je t'attends (sacha part)

( une persone dans l'ombre derriere ondine) bonjour ondine

(ondine se retourne) oh regis tu vas bien

(regis) bien merci ondine ,alors il a toujours pas compris tes sentiment (il fix sacha)

(ondine) malheureusement non mais tu sais s'il decouvre mes sentiment j'ai peur que sa ne soit pas reciproque

(regis) ahah tu plaisante je suis sur qu'il ne pense que a toi quand tes pas la

regis essaye de réconforté ondine mais pendans se temps sacha regarde vers eux et devient rouge de colère et il a quelque larme et il avant vers eux

(sacha enervé) regis tes la depuis quand ?

(regis) sacha ! sa fait quelque minute mais je dois partir je te laisse avec ta ondine ! (il commence a partir ) rapasdepic go (il monte sur le dos de son pokemon et s'envolle)

sacha et ondine doivent leur boisson puis repartent danser

il dansait tous apres la fin d'une musique qui bouge le maire annonce qu'il reste plus que deux musique avant le feu artifique

(ondine) sacha on va cherche le groupe puis on va admiré le feu depuis le phare

(sacha)ok ondine on y va

sacha et ondine récuper le groupe et rejoingne le phare il arrive juste a temps pour le compte a rebourd et il entend

(la foule au loin) cinq quatre trois deux un

(le feu) boom boom

(chen) et voilà c'est treminé

(mère de sacha) bon on rentre !


	5. episode 4 saison 1

_**episode 04**_

_**dernier match**_

dans les buisson

(james) jessie tes sur que les deux vont reste tout seul

(jessie) oui james

(miaouss) tu sais james c'est le sixième sens des filles

(james) oui je sais mais tu a vu comment il est aveugle ce morveux

(jessie) la petite rouquine va reussir j'en suis sur

(james) bon si tu le dit

le groupe

(ondine) sacha avant de partir tu peut reste là deux minute

(sacha) pour quoi faire ondine

(ondine) c'est pour te dire quelque chose

(sacha) bon d'accord, maman je reste là deux minute avec ondine on vous rejoind

(la mère de sacha) ok sacha (les grand parte)

(ondine)voilà sacha je voulais te dire quelque chose depuis très longtemps mais j'hesite ,j'ai peur de te le dire

(sacha)n'est pas peur je suis là

(ondine)oui mais justement tu est là et c'est pour ça que j'ai peur

au dessus d'eux

(james)coucou nous revoilà

(miaouss) et on a un petit cadeau pour vous

(jessie) attrapez (elle leur lance des bombes, l'une d'elle se rapproche de ondine)

(sacha)attention ondine (il se jet pour la pousse mais la bombe atterie juste a coté de sacha qui se fait ejecte contre le phare puis dans le ravins)

(ondine)non sacha , leviator rattrape sacha , staross corayon azurill pistolet a eau sur la team rocket ,pikachu attaque tonnere

(jessie)qulbitoke riposte

(ondine)combinet vous attaque staross meteore, corayon picanon, tardpaud pistolet a eau ,azurill pistolet a eau , pikachu electacle

(miaouss) mon ballon

(jessie) yanmega sonic boom

(ondine) esquivé (leviator a ramenet sacha qui est evanuie) leviator ouragan

(la team rocket) la team rocket repart vers d'autre cieux

(ondine qui pleure) sacha non ! aller sacha reveille toi ,sacha je t'aime et sa depuis toujours (elle ne se rend pas compte que vient de tout lui avouer )pikachu utilise vive attaque pour aller cherche le prof chen ,(pikachu y cours)sacha s'il te plaie .

(le prof chen) ondine que sait t il passe

ondine lui raconte


	6. episode 5 saison 1

dernière histoire avant le vrai commencement.

_**_**episode 05: **_la chanson**_

trois semaine plus tard

a bourg pallette ondine est reste au chevet durant tout le temps

ondine se reveille en plein nuit regarde comment va sacha vu qu'elle dort dans sa chambre sa tete sur son torse.

(ondine) sacha je suis desole c'est ma faute si tes dans cet etat mais meme si tu ne m'entends pas j'ai toujours quelque chose a te dire te le dire comme ça je n'y arriverais pas alors je te le dit en chantant.

(Ondine qui chante) (pendant la chanson ondine se rappel de ce aventure avec sacha)

**Sous le ciel étoilé de la nuit, je comprends mieux mes sentiments.**  
><strong>Je suis presque certaine que toi aussi, tu éprouves ce que je ressent.<strong>

**Tu me regardes, je détourne les yeux.**

**Je voudrais tant pouvoir te le dire,**  
><strong>Mais je ne sais pas comment.<strong>  
><strong>Je n'avais pas encore connu ce genre d'émotion c'est troublant !<strong>  
><strong>Je n'ai pas le courage de te l'avouer,<strong>  
><strong>Pour moi c'est un problème !<strong>  
><strong>Mais je tiens tant à toi, qu'un jour je finirais par dire : je t'aime !<strong>

**Je pense aux choses que je pourrais te dire,mais j'hésite,**  
><strong>et je doute ...<strong>  
><strong>J'aimerais tellement te parler sans rougir,<strong>  
><strong>je voudrais tant que tu m'écoutes.<strong>

**Je te regardes, tu détournes les yeux.**

**Je voudrais tant pouvoir te le dire,**  
><strong>Mais je ne sais pas comment.<strong>  
><strong>Je n'avais pas encore connu ce genre d'émotion c'est troublant !<strong>  
><strong>Je n'ai pas le courage de te l'avouer,<strong>  
><strong>Pour moi c'est un problème !<strong>  
><strong>Mais je tiens tant à toi, qu'un jour je finirais par dire: je t'aime !<strong>

**Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ?**  
><strong>Aurais-tu aussi peur que moi ?<strong>  
><strong>J'essaye, mais j'espère que tu comprendras ...<strong>  
><strong>Te dire "je t'aime" c'est difficile ...<strong>  
><strong>Aide-moi !<strong>

**Je voudrais tant pouvoir te le dire,**  
><strong>Mais je ne sais pas comment.<strong>  
><strong>Je n'avais pas encore connu ce genre d'émotion c'est troublant !<strong>  
><strong>Je n'ai pas le courage de te l'avouer,<strong>  
><strong>Pour moi c'est un problème !<strong>  
><strong>Mais je tiens tant à toi, qu'un jour je finirais par dire : ... Je t'aime !<strong>

**Je voudrais tant pouvoir te le dire,**  
><strong>Mais je ne sais pas comment.<strong>  
><strong>Je n'avais pas encore connu ce genre d'émotion c'est troublant !<strong>  
><strong>Je n'ai pas le courage de te l'avouer,<strong>  
><strong>Pour moi c'est un problème !<strong>  
><strong>Mais je tiens tant à toi, qu'un jour je finirais par dire : je t'aime !<strong>

Voilà sacha je te l'ais dit je t'aime (ondine s'apprete a embrasse sacha quand quelque frappe a la porte) entré

(la mère de sacha) ondine je te derange pas

(ondine)non pas du tout

(delia) le prof chen veut te parle

(ondine) je descend mais sacha

(delia) ne t'inquite pas je m'occupe de lui

(ondine) ok (puis elle descend)prof chen

(prof chen) ondine je voulais te parle car dans la region titanos il y a un tournois de match pokemon et je pense que sa te feras du bien de quitte la region

(ondine) vous avais surment resons mais sacha je peut pas partir

(chen) je te promet de l'amene dans la region titanos quand il se reveil

(ondine) d'accord je partirais vers midi

(chen) bien avant tien dans cette boite je tes mis un pokedex un ton billet pour le bateau qui part dans une semaine

(ondine) merci je remonte voir sacha avant de partir

(delia) mon petit sacha reveille toi vite, ah ondine le prof chen te tout dit sur le voyage

(ondine) oui je recuper mes affaire et je part

(delia) tu rentre directement

(ondine) non je passe au labo du prof chen et apres je part

(delia) tu veux reste avec sacha quelque temps

(ondine qui commence a avoir quelque larme) merci je veux bien

(delia) d'accord je te laisse

(ondine qui remasse c'est affaire) au revoir pikachu (elle lui fait une caresse), desole sacha je part mais te laisse sa en cadeau (c'est un hameson qu'elle a confectionne pendant la nuit)

ondine part de chez sacha puis elle va au labo du prof chen le prof chen lui donne une carte de la region.

Ondine part en direction d'azuria et pendant le chemin ondine repense au moment passe avec sacha

Le lendemain du depart d'ondine sacha ce reveil

(delia) sacha tu va bien

(sacha) oui maman mais quesqu'y c'est passe

(delia) tu a eu un accident en voulant sauvez ondine

(le prof chen ) sacha je suis heureux que tu va bien

(sacha) merci prof chen

(delia) veux tu dejeuné sacha

(sacha) oh oui j'ai une fain de loup

sacha repris des force et avec pikachu ils decident de s'entrainé pour les tournois de match pokemon.


	7. le film saison 1

_**Pokemon le film**_

_**Le destin des titans**_

Nous retrouvons notre ami Sacha au bourg palette, il est entrain de partir de chez lui pour aller voir le professeur Chen.

Arrivé au labo,

(chen) sacha je voulais te voir pour te demande si tu voulais participe au tournois des 11 match qui se passe dans la regions titanos

(sacha) je sais pas trop , il consiste en quoi ce tournois

(chen) je n'en sais pas beaucoup mais je sais que il y auras beaucoup de monde et que sur la region titanos il y a des pokemon qui n'existe nul part ailleur

(sacha) alors la j'y vais

(chen) je m'en douté , alors prend ça pour ton voyage

(sacha) c'est un pokedex

(chen) oui sacha c'est un nouveau pokedex mais a la difference de ceux que tu a eu avant celui ci ne connais pas tous les pokemon de la region mais possede un analyseur de pokemon inconnu

(sacha) un analyseur de pokemon inconnu sa consiste en quoi ?

(chen) un analyseur de pokemon inconnu consiste a donne le type du pokemon et s'il a une evolution connu

(sacha) merci professeur

(chen) sacha veux tu garde tes pokemon avec toi

(sacha) non je veux commence au depart ,seul pikachu reste avec moi

sacha lui donne c'est pokemon .

(chen) tien prend sa (il lui donne un billet pour le bateau)

(sacha) merci professeur chen

sacha et pikachu rentre chez eux.

En rentrent chez lui pour prendre ces affaires sa mère l'attend avec justement ces affaires et une surprise.

Sacha est heureux du cadeau de sa mère, elle lui a offert des nouveaux habits qu'elle a confectionné pendant la nuit.

Juste avant de partir Sacha a le temps de prendre une douche et pendant cette douche Sacha se rappelle des meilleurs moments passés avec Ondine, Pierre, Flora, Max, Aurore, rachid et pense à toutes les aventure qu'il a vécu avec eux.

Mais le temps passe vite et il est temps que Sacha parte.

Et il se met en route pour le port car il y a un bateau a prendre pour rejoindre la région « Titanos » .

Sacha arrive au port

(sacha) excuser moi agent genis mais ou se trouve le bateau pour la regions titanos

(agent genis) bonjours le bateau pour la regions titanos c'est celui ci (elle lui montre le bateau du doigt)

(sacha) merci quesqu'il est grand

(A .G) de rien et bonne chance

(sacha) merci (il avance vers le bateau)

il devient tellement distrait par la grandeur du paquebot qu'il ne regarde pas où il va et il percute une fille avec son vélo qui tombe avec lui et Pikachu au sol.

Mais le vélo a mal ricoché est il est tombé à l'eau et la jeune fille est tombe sur Pikachu qui a aussitôt lancé une violente décharge électrique.

Sacha ce relève et aide la jeune fille a en faire autant .

Sacha et la jeune fille se sautent dans les bras en voyant qu'il avait en face de chacun d'eux car la jeune fille n'est d'autre qu'Ondine.

Ces retrouvaille font pleuré Ondine ,Sacha et Pikachu

(ondine) sacha tes reveille

(sacha) oui je me suis reveille le lendemain de ton départ

(O) je suis si heureuse sacha (il se tiennent mais la main ils ne sent rendre pas conte )

Soudain un gros boom se fit entendre depuis la salle de combat sous forme d'arène .

Sacha ,Ondine et Pikachu s'y précipitent et ils s'installent dans les gradins et voie un Steelix combattre un Métalosse qui semble en difficulté .

Sacha regarde les deux dresseurs ,il voie un jeune garçon avec le Métalosse et il voie pierre

(S) Pierre on est avec toi .

(pierre) merci les amis , Steelix l'attaque ultra laser (se qui acheva le match.)

Peu après ils se rejoignent dans la grande salle du bateau pour sirote un cocktail et de parlé du bon vieux temps.

Quand soudain ils voient Jessy, James, miaous en larme et ils les invitent à leur table et ils leur demandent de leur raconte ce qu'il ne va pas.

(jessie) voilà tout a commence avec une visite au quartier général et en arrivent devant notre boss

(james) on le salua et on se présenta quand il se mit a nous hurlé dessus

(miaouss) en nous insultants d'incapables puis il nous a dit d'une voie forte que nous étions renvoyer.

(pierre) il faut pas pleurer pour sa, vous en retrouverez d'autre travail.

(sacha et ondine) mais oui pierre a resons

(james) vous avez raison mon père ma toujours dit que si un jour j'étais renvoyé il faudrait que je refasse le même boulot mais en concurrence a mon ancien boss et c'est comme sa qu'il est devenu milliardaire.

(jessy) oui mais faire voleur je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de continué ça.

(miaouss) oui

(sacha) faites comme nous devenais dresseur ou coordinateur pokémon.

(james) tu es sur

(sacha) mais oui par exemple jessie toi tu es assez doué quand tu faissait les match de coordination deguise en jessie bella et toi james tu adore les pokemon plante comme ton cacnea ou ton vortente

(james) oui mais moi il faut que je reflechi

(jessie) moi pareil mais pendant se temps on peut vous accompagne

(pierre) mais bien sur et comme sa sa m'aidera a supporter leur bataille incesante (il prit un foue rire)

(sacha et ondine ) c'est meme pas vrai

Deux jours passe sur le bateau et Sacha continue a s'entraîné .

Mais le jour qui suivie Sacha en plein nuit était sorti de sa cabine seul sans pikachu qui dort pour admirai la lune et méditai sur l'avenir lors du grand match .

Quand Ondine arrive derrière lui discrètement ,elle l'attrape et le jette a l'eau de la piscine et ondine explose de rire.

Sacha sort de la piscine fait semblant d'essoré ces vêtement ,quand ondine s'approche

( ondine) sa va tu a pas eu trop peur

(sacha) non non sa va (il enlève sa veste trempé puis il attrape Ondine et la jette a l'eau mais il tombe avec elle car elle s'était accroche a lui )

Ils restent dans la piscine ce faire une bataille d'eau pendant une petite demi-heure.

Pendant tous ce temps Jessy qui elle non plus n'arrivais pas a dormir les regardent s'amusais et elle en sourie.

Enfin ils arrivèrent tous à supranos ville et ils se mirent en route pour le grand stadium des 11 matchs de l'autre cote de la région de Titanos.

Après quelque heure de marche dans la foret ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils sont perdus et :

(ondine en colere) sacha ! on est perdu sa ne changera jamais

(sacha en colere) oh c'est bon si tu n'est pas comtente tu n'a qu'à voyage toute seule avec tes ami les inscete (ondine devient rouge de colere ) et comme ça si tu te perd tu ne t'en prendra pas a moi

(pierre en colere) vous arretez ca vous deux sa fait 4 ans que l'on a pas voyage ensemble et vous vous engeler comme au depart (il reprend une voix calme ) bon je prepare a manger mais si vous vous engeler encore vous ne mangerais pas

(sacha et ondine qui on leur ventre qui garguouille) ok (puis il se mit a rigoler)

Soudain un pokémon apparaît il s'agit d'un rocktalie la forme roche évolué d'Evolie Sacha prit directement le combat avec Pikachu .

(sacha) pikachu vas-y queue de fer (le rocktali subi le coup directe mais il contre avec seisme) pikachu saute puis met tout a puissance avec queue de fer ( pikachu evite l'attaque seisme et rocktali se reçois l'attaque et il est sonné ) pokeball go

Pendant quelques secondes il y eu un silence de plomb pour savoir si rocktalie aller reste dans la pokéball.

Et hop rocktalie reste dans la pokéball

(Sacha) youpi j'ai un rocktali

(pikachu) pika (puis il allait mangé.)

Soudain il commence a pleuvoir et ils repartir tous en courant trouvé un endroit pour s'abrité lorsqu'ils voient un refuge et ils décide de passe la nuit dedans.

Le lendemain au matin Sacha ce réveil avec pikachu et il décide de s'entraîné avec rocktalie pour le jour j.

Sacha décide de faire un petit jogging dans la foret lorsqu'il rencontre un jeune garçon

(le jeune garçon ) s'il te plaie aide moi (soudain un flash qui aveugle sacha )

(sacha) com…. (le garçon a disparu et sacha rentre en courant au centre ) hé les amis j'ai vu un garçon qui m'a demande de l'aide puis il a disparu dans un flash

(ondine) sacha tu devrai te reposé (elle lui touche le front)

(les autre ) elle a resons sacha

(l'infirmière joelle d'une voit douce) il dit vrai

(le groupe sauf sacha) comment sa ?

(I.J) oui votre ami dit vrai, il a du voir supranos c'est un pokémon qui peut prendre l'apparence d'un humain, c'est aussi l'emblème de la région de titanos on dit aussi qui est le gardien des titans et du temps de l'introuvable, mais personne ne c'est à quoi ressemble son apparence normale

Sacha, ondine, jessy, James et miaous étaient tout impressionné par tout ce savoir mais pierre lui

(pierre) oh infirmière joel tout ce savoir me rempli le cœur garce a votre douce voix si on sortait pour que vous m'apprenais tout sur vOUS aie aie aie (ondine lui tire l'oreille) mon oreille.

(ondine) pierre tu laisse l'infirmière joel tien cardopaud je te laisse finir le travail (cradopaud fait un grand sourire sadique puis il met sont bras droit en arriere puis il s'illumine puis …)

(I.J) votre ami est un peu bizzare

(ondine) a non c'est normal (l'I.J fait une tete ettoné)

(Sacha) infirmiere joel comment se rendons-nous au temple de l'introuvable ?

(I.J) Des chercheur suppose qu'il faut se perdre, mais beaucoup de dresseur on essaye mais sans résultat

(le groupe) merci infirmiere joel

Et le groupe se remit en marche.

Nos amis suivent un sentier qui lui suivait une rivière lors qu'un thonpy jaillit de l'eau

(ondine) celui la est pour moi, staross go ,Staross attaque tour rapide (Se qui blesse Thonpy mais il contre-attaque avec une attaque laser glace ce qui glace Staross mais soudain Staross absorba la glace évolua en Starbluess ,il est de couleur bleu glace est possède un joyaux de couleur émeraude ) fatal glace (ce qui fit faire lancé des éclair de glace par Starbluess) pokeball go (Thonpy resta dans la pokéball. Ils reprirent leur route quand)

(James) c'est quoi ce pokemon.(Ils s'arrêtent tous et regarde ondine

(Ondine) thonpy sort de ta pokéball (ondine interroge sont pokédex)

(pokedex) thonpy est l'évolution de arbok ,thonpy est un pokémon de type eau et poison, c'est un pokemon serpent geant.

(Ondine) thonpy retour

(sacha) ondine depuis quand a tu un pokedex

(ondine) c'est le profeseur chen qui m'en a passe un quand je suis parti du bourg pallete (puis ils reprirent leur chemin.)

Après une a deux heure de marche ils arrivèrent dans une prairie et ils décidèrent de faire une pause et ils fit sortir tous leur pokémon.

Tout les pokémon s'amuse quand soudain arrive un escadron de pokémon aérien qui se posent dans la prairie.

(sacha) c'est quoi que sa (il sort son pokedex)

(pokedex) il s'agi d'un escadron de pégadza l'évolution de galopa, ces les flammes de sa crinière ,de sa queue et de ces ailes sont bleu c'est qu'elles atteignent une température très élevé et aussi qu'elles peuvent aller dans l'eau sans aucun problème .

(sacha) ok rocktali go attaque seisme (pegadza s'envole et envoie l'attaque tornade enflammé ce qui déclenche une tornade de flamme bleu et rocktali se le prend de plein fouet mais il ne ressent rien car il a une faculte speciale qui le transforme en metal fusion .) attaque fouet fusion (des fouet de metal liquide sort de son corp et frappe pegadza qui devient ko) Pokéball go (Pégadza est attrapé.) j'ai un pegadza.

Peut après ils ce remit en chemin jusqu'à un centre Pokémon ou il prit une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain ils se remirent en route par un petit sentier.

Après quelque minute

(Jessy ,James et Miaouss) Sacha

(sacha) oui

(jessy) voilà notre ex boss a un mauvais plan

(sacha) comment sa

(james) notre ex boss a un plan qui consiste a attrapé tous les pokémon des praticipant de l'arène des 11 match

(miaouss) et il sera la se qui veut dire que sont plan marchera

(sacha) vous savais tous ensemble on déjouera le plan devotre ex boss .

(miaouss jessie james) comment ?

(sacha) on verra quand sa sera le moment ,sa vous dit une pause

(pierre) bonne idée sacha

(ondine) pierre tu me passe la carte pour voir combien de temps il nous reste a marché

(pierre) tien ondine

(ondine) merci pierre ,alors voyons ou on est (ondine s'apperçois qu'il on prie le mauvais chemin est donc ils sont perdu dans une foret avec des inscete) SACHA !

(sacha) quoi encore

(ondine) on est encore perdu

(sacha) mais tu plane on est pas perdu vu qu'il y a un chemin

(ondine) sacha tu ne changera jamais

(sacha) comment sa

(ondine) tu ne … (jessie et james intervient pour les separe Jessy amène ondine avec elle un peut plus loin pour parlé .)

(jessie) ondine tu est amoureuse de Sacha

(ondine ne put nier l'évidence) oui c'est vrai

(jessy) pourquoi ne lui dit tu pas bien que je sait que tu a essaye de lui dire indirectement

mais ondine resta muet sur cette question.

Soudain Sacha arrive

(sacha) Ondine pardon

(ondine) c'est moi qui m'excuse

(jessie) bon vous vous excuse tout les deux on a compris mais là on rejoins le groupe

ils rejoins Pierre James et Miaouss qui on prépare un petit dîner

Il on juste le temps de mange et d'installé leur tente il se mit a pleuvoir avec une férocité grandissante .

Apres cette nuit agite nos amis se réveil ,ils on tous mal dormi et il reparti et sans le savoir ils sont entrains de se perdre encore plus quand il arrive a un très grand roché qui dépasse le seuil des arbres

(sacha) je monte pour savoir combien de temps il reste a marche et dans quel direction (pendant que sacha monte)

(ondine a voix basse) jessie s'il te plaie ne dit rien a sacha de se qu'on a parle hier

arrive au sommet Sacha voir une ville a 2 jour de marche quand soudain Supranos apparais

(supranos en jeune garçon) sacha va a la face nord du roche du souvenir de cette ville (aussitôt dit il disparaît et il fait perdre l'equilibre a sacha

(ondine) SACHA

(pierre) moussrock rattrape sacha (moussrock un pokemon mousse d'argile qui a la faculte de grossir jusqu'à vingt fois sa taille se qui lui permet de rattrape sacha juste a temps .

(sacha) merci pierre et moussrock mais tu l'a attrape quand

(pierre) hier quand tu te dispute avec ondine il est entre dans une pokeball tout seul

(sacha) ok mais justement ondine tu tes inquite pour moi

(ondine toute rouge ) bah euh oui

(sacha) merci c'est gentil

(miaouss) c'est bien beau tout ça mais c'est quoi le chemin car moi j'ai pas envie de dormir ici

(Jessy) mais tait toi Miaouss et dit nous sacha se qui t'est arrive ?

Miaouss se senti rejette et commence a partir seul .

En même temps Sacha leur raconta la visite de Supranos.

Miaouss seul continue a avancé quand soudain il rencontre une jolie miaouss fille avec qui il sympathise.

Pendant se temps Sacha avais fini de dire son histoire

(sacha) bon maintenant Miaouss la direction est par-là a deux jour de marche (tout en montrant le Nord) mais ou est miaouss ?

Il se mire tous a sa recherche pendant bien deux heure sans réussit jusqu'à ce que Miaouss hurle sur les braconniers

(miaouss au loin) ne vous approchez pas !

Le groupe ce mire tout de suit dans la direction de Miaouss, arrivé sur place il vie Miaouss attaque les braconniers avec des attaque combo griffe qui repoussa les braconniers quand soudain arrive une vingtaine de braconniers arrive miaouss utilise l'attaque jackpot quand soudain Miaouss deviens tout blanc brillant .

- (pierre) Miaouss est entrain d'évoluer (james jessie regardent pierre avec un regarde de chien battu)

Juste après l'évolution Miaouss devenu Persian il utilise l'attaque ultralaser se qui fait fuir les braconniers.

percian alla rejoindre son amie

(persian) veut tu venir avec moi et mes ami

(la miaouss en langue miaouss) je veut bien

il rejoindre le groupe .

Quand ils les ont rejoint

(tout le groupe) desole persian .

(persian) je ne vous en veut pas mais est ce que mon amie peut venir

(tous le groupe) mais bien sur

(persian) merci

(pierre) persian c'est normal.

Et ils se mire en route en direction de la ville de terre rouge city appelais comme ça a cause des infrastructure de terre rouge, ce qui leur prit deux jour .

Arrive devant l'entre de la ville

(la miaouss dit en langage pokémon) je ne peut pas aller plus loin desole (elle lui fit une léchouille puis elle parti dans la foret.)

Persian en pleurait mais il continué le chemin.

Ils allaient au centre pokémon pour prendre un bon chocolat chaud et il s'inscrit au championat puis ils prirent la direction du rocher du souvenir ou il montère au sommet car il ne peuvent pas le contourne.

Arrive en haut du rocher ils virent 6 rocher tailler en forme de seige et un rocher rond et plat au dessus ou y a des inscription .

Sacha ondine pierre jessi james et persian lirent les inscription qui leur disent de s'assoirent sur les rocher taillé et de ouvrir sa tête et son cœur sans fermé les yeux.

Ils le fient aussitôt et des image de leur aventure ce vie jaïr par un rayon de lumière il revirent leur rencontre avec Mewtwo, Lugia, Entei,… et ils virent leur meilleur momment de leur aventure et aussi les aventure qu'il ont fait separement.

Quand les flash fut fini ,ils se levèrent et ils vu un rocher disparèrent puis il prit le chemin qui etait bloque par le rocher. le chemin etait raide mais accesible .

A un moment de la descente le chemin est si etroit que pierre trebucha mais sacha et james le rattrapa de justesse puis il repris route.

Arrivé en bas ils se reposèrent et cherché l'entre d'une grotte ,d'un temple …

Quand la nuit tombèrent nos amis rechercha un moyen de retourné au petit sentier raide pour rentre a la ville pour la nuit .quand ondine s'appercu que sacha les avais encore perdu elle s'enerva contre lui .

Pierre prit les chose en main et leur concotta un bon petit plat se qui calma l'ambience.

L'ambience calme sacha s'exusa encore mais il leur rappela ce qu'avait dit l'infermière joel que pour trouve le temple de l'imtrouvable ils faut se perdre et quelque chose devrais peut etre se passe et on pourra trouve le temple.

Et ondine lui dit « desole sacha c'est que j'ai peur dans cette foret il y plein d'insecte ».

Sacha lui repondi « tu n'a pas avoir peur je suis là ».

Ondine reprit par « merci sacha ».

Mais james leur rappela que ils sont toujours perdu

Et sacha lui dit « et non j'ai mit plein de morseau de pain dur. »

Et james reprit par « cela. »

Sacha dit « oui pourquoi. »

James reprit « juste qu'il y en n'a plus un seul un mimitos les a mangé ».

Et sacha emit « quoi ! ,au non ont est perdu. »

Soudain le sol se volatilise et nos amis tombe dans un trou qui a l'air de ne pas avoir de fin ,quand soudain une lumiere bleu jaïe en un eclair qui fit apparaître une immence porte

Sacha toque a la porte .

Quelque seconde après il vit apparaître supranos dans sa forme originel et aussitôt l'apesenteur s'estompas et la porte s'ouvra et ils entra tous dans une grande salle et il voyent tous les pokémon legendaire qui forme un cercle avec au millieu supranos sous sa forme originel.

Mais sacha compris que a chaque fois qu'il voyer supranos se n'etais que simple projection astral car supranos est malade

Il dit a nos amis que s'il meurt tout les titan et tous les pokémon meurt car il est le roi des titan et de tous les pokémon mais si les titan meurt il y aura plus d'eau ,de terre ,de vent ,d espace et de temps.

Une nouvelle qui terifie tout nous amis .

Et supranos continus il y a déjà des dégat sur votre terre le temps commence a s'arrete …

Sacha lui demande que font t'il faire pour t'aide .

Il lui repond qui faut que l'etre qui a aide tout les titan rechauffe cette salle garce a une energie .

Sopranos ne put finir sa phrase qu'il tomba dans un sommeil profond.

Soudain ils virent tous les titan a commence a ce crystalifier ,il etait tellement faible qu'il n'essaie meme pas de se libere.

Sacha appela pegadza pour lui demande de faire expose le crystale mais il se fit cristalise aussitôt sortie de la pokéball.

Le cristal prit de plus en plus les titan ,et le cristal commenca a prendre jessi james et miaouss qui se firent cristalise en quelque seconde puis vient le tour de pierre .

Ondine pensait que elle avait mourir alors elle embrassa sacha puis elle se fit cristalise .

Sacha se mit a pleurait quand ondine fut cristallisé .

Quand ces larme tombi par terre un choc de chaleur ce déclancha ce qui réanime supranos .

Supranos rejoind sacha qui le remercia mais sacha ne l'écouta pas ,ils continua a pleurait .

Supranos dit a sacha je peut maintenent la délivré ainsi que tous tes amis ici et a la surface mais je vais devoir d'abord délivré tous le titan ce qui redonnera l'aspect originel a la planète.

Sacha lui répondit « tu ,tu peut vraiment la delivre. »

Supranos lui dit « oui mais je vais devoir d abord delivre les titans. »

Sacha « alors fait le s'il te plaie ».

Supranos « alors recul toi ».

Et supranos fit jaïr une lumiere se qui délivra les titans .

« maintenant nous allons délivré tes amis » dit supranos.

Et tous les titans et supranos délivrèrent une chaleur sous forme de lumiere chaque titans a sa propre couleur se qui délivrère tous les amis de sacha .

Quand sacha vue ondine libre il alla la serrait dans ses bras .les retrouvaille faite, supranos et les titans remercia sacha pour les avoir sauvé puis les titans partent et supranos utilisa ses pouvoir pour amene sacha et ses amis au centre de la ville par téléportation .

Après avoir été teleporte persian découvre une pierre retour stat. persian l'utilisa aussitôt et il se retransphorma en miaouss.

Puis il repartir en direction du stadium des 11 match tous ensemble et sacha et ondine se tenant la main.

Voilà l'aventure commence maintenant sacha et ondine sont officiellement ensemble.

Cela durera t-il ? combien y a t-il de nouveau pokemon sa c'est a vous de voir dans la suite des episode .

Bonne lecture

Ps : desole pour l'orthographe .


End file.
